Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 5$. $10$ $x$ $ + 5$ $y$ $ - 3$
Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $5$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(10)} + 5{(5)} - 3 $ $ = 100 + 25 - 3 $ $ = 122$